Further submission on the Otago Regional Council Regional Policy Statement 2015
To: (1) Otago Regional Council, and (2) the submitters named below in this Further Submission, Kia ora tatou, Please find below the Further Submission of Bus Go Dunedin to the Regional Policy Statement review. naku, na Peter Dowden co-president Bus Go Dunedin FURTHER SUBMISSION FORM Proposed Regional Policy Statement for Otago (Form 6, Clause 8 of the First Schedule, Resource Management Act 1991) Name of further submitter: Peter Dowden (on behalf of submitter) Organisation (if applicable): Bus Users' Support Group Otepoti-Dunedin (Bus Go Dunedin) Bus Go does wish to be heard in support of this further submission. If others make a similar submission, Bus Go will consider presenting jointly with them at a hearing. Postal address: 12 Woodhaugh St Dunedin Bus Go makes this submission on the grounds that it represents a relevant aspect of the public interest. Telephone: 021 137 2129 Date: 24 September 2015 Email: peter.dowden@gmail.com Please note: This Further Submission is presented in "order of provision" in the proposed RPS. 34 Policy 2.1.4 - Managing for air quality values Support Annabeth Cohen 21 : support submitter's concern on bus exhaust but achieve requested improvement by less prescriptive means including eg Euro emission standards, hybrid drive, gas power, full electric power 93 Policy suite 3.3 - Otago’s communities are prepared for and able to adapt to the effects of climate change Support Anna Hughes 50 : support submitter's suggestion of "cheaper and more extensive public transport system within and between main centres" 97 Policy suite 3.4 - Good quality infrastructure and services meet community needs Support Martin O'Brien 18 : support submitter's suggestions for improving bus services particularly "Help people to get on buses all around Dunedin, Otago and Southland." Support Patricia Scott 65 : support submitter's comments and suggestions re public transport 99 Policy 3.4.2 - Managing infrastructure activities Support Airways Corporation of New Zealand Limited 43: support submitter's requested inclusion of "networks" as in "Protect infrastructure corridors and networks for infrastructure needs, now and for the future." Agree with submitter that "Not all infrastructure is located in corridors, but operated as a network..." 114 Policy 3.6.6 - Reducing long term demand for fossil fuels Support Hampden Community Energy Inc 64 : support submitter's comments and suggestions re public transport Support QLDC 95 requested amendment "Policy address the need to consider public transport requirements during site design and transport planning phases." Oppose Dunedin City Council 156 : oppose inclusion of "where available" - Bus Go submits that the text "integrated with public transport" should stand unamended. Integration of the whole transport network with public transport (and vice versa) can future proof aspects of design of the network allowing extension to new areas of public transport where it is not already available, and this is to be encouraged. There are examples of transport network construction where public transport has not been allowed for which has caused hardship to bus users. The inclusion of the words "where available" could result in public transport not being provided for if it doesn't happen to be already operating in a particular part of a transport network.